Mis felicitaciones
by narushizu4ever
Summary: Serie de one-shots basados en la pareja KakaAnko quienes actualmente están comprometidos,desde los puntos de vista de las personas que los rodean.
1. Yugao Uzuki

**Mis felicitaciones**

**/¡Hola a todos!, Bien este es un fic que uff espero les guste lo hice desde el fondo de mi corazón xD ash que cursi sonó eso jajajaja/**

**Discraimer: el KakaAnko me pertenece a mi y a mis cuatro hermanas "Sister KakaAnko por un mundo donde los lobos solitarios se queden con enérgicas serpientes" xD más los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y yo no gano nada al hacer esto**

**Capítulo 1:** Yugao Uzuki

"_Lo admito me has ganado, como ANBU me debería sentir derrotada de que una pequeña traidora ganara esta batalla no perdón…ganara la guerra y como mujer me debería sentir furiosa, ¿pero sabes que?, No lo estoy, Como dicen por ahí: Es mejor haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado"_

La ANBU reía con amargura ante lo que acababa de pensar

"_Hay por dios creo que esa frase esta destinada a seguirme por el resto de mi vida….Hayate"_

Seguía riendo amargamente según decían por ahí la risa es el mejor medicamento contra la tristeza, cuando su amado Hayate murió ella prometió vengarlo, prometió no enamorarse de nuevo, prometió ser feliz…

"_Promesas, promesas, promesas al final no pude vengar tu muerte, me enamore otra vez…pero no fui feliz para nada" _

La peli-violeta recordó aquél pequeño enamoramiento que había tenido meses atrás con…Kakashi Hatake en ninja copia de Konoha que había sido alguna vez su superior

"_Que irónico me volví a enamorar y fue de él…me he de ver visto como una chiquilla tonta enamorada de su maestro de secundaria"_

Cerro los ojos recordando la dulce y segura mirada que le daba el peli-plateado una que le hacía sentir segura y le daba algo de esperanza y significado a la vida, repentinamente la imagen del difunto castaño apareció en donde antes estaba la del Hatake.

"_Hayate….odio pensarte…-_lo nombro_-Porque si te pienso te deseo, y los deseos me han llevado a cometer tantas locuras"…-_

La kunoichi observaba desde su lugar el exterior, luego se movió de su lugar dirigiéndose hacia la ventana y observo pasar al lobo solitario de Konoha quien caminaba sin rumbo figo o al menos para la mayoría de las personas ya que ella sabía exactamente a donde se dirigía el Hatake.

Se inco de rodillas en el suelo ya al perderlo de vista, comenzó a llorar

_-¿Por qué ella?, ¿que te dio esa pequeña víbora rastrera que no te haya dado yo? ¡Que tiene ella que no tenga yo!-_maldijo mentalmente

De nuevo sus remordimientos fueron interrumpidos por una pequeña toz que venía del exterior

Negó la cabeza, y su llanto fue detenido siendo remplazado por una amarga sonrisa

_-Soy una persona horrible…soló me aferro a él porque es lo único me queda para recordar mi pasado-_reconocía tristemente-

En cierta forma eso era verdad Kakashi fue su líder mientras él trabajaba en ANBU sí, pero no solo de ella sino que también fue maestro del Hayate Gekko su difunto novio y prometido.

_-Prometido…-_reflexiono para sus adentros_-_

Después de decir eso pasaron minutos llenos de incomodo y cruel silencio…ese silencio era tan triste y deprimente ella quería ser feliz no aferrarse al pasado de lo que pudo haber sido y nunca fue; Ella quería disfrutar de la vida ¡y lo haría claro que sí!

Con la fe renovada y los ánimos en alto recibió la visita de un ANBU de Konoha

-Yugao Uzuki sus crímenes en contra de la aldea de la arena han sido borrados le pedimos mil disculpas creímos que usted…-la mujer no lo dejo continuar-

-Lo sé y tenía motivos…-le confeso-Pero ahora se que debo dejar de lado el pasado y solo pensar en lo de hoy-salió de la celda-

-Dentro de 1 semana podrá retomar su puesto como líder de escuadrón-le informo el anbu-

Ella hizo un ademán con la mano y desapareció del lugar rápidamente a una velocidad digna de alguien con su ahora renovado puesto y por supuesto con su más importante renovada perspectiva de la vida.

Al llegar a su casa lo primero que hizo fue escribir en una hoja de papel

_**Queridos Kakashi Hatake y Anko Mitarashi:**_

_**¡Mis felicitaciones por su compromiso! Como seguramente sabrán yo anteriormente me encontraba en prisión debido a que se me culpaba por el asesinato de el consejero del Kazekage…no voy a negar que ese era mi propósito pero el tiempo que estuve la celda me hizo recapacitar y aprendí que si hubiera echo eso Hayate estaría lejos de estar orgulloso de mi, él hubiera querido que viviera cada minuto de mi vida como si del ultimo se tratase y no estando hundida en el odio, el rencor y la venganza, lo que me lleva a lo siguiente Anko te debo una enorme disculpa te juzgue mal poniéndote como alguien de maligno corazón sin darme cuenta lo mucho que has sufrido en la vida yo lo he experimentado en mi confinamiento y tras la muerte de mi amado, Tuve también el presentimiento de que no eras merecedora de alguien como Kakashi ¡Y más equivocada no pude estar!, Ustedes se merecen mutuamente merecen ser felices juntos así que mis felicitaciones ahora que soy libre y en mas de un sentido…asistiré a su boda. "**_

Después de escribir aquella nota con la confirmación de la invitación se la dio a su halcón mensajero que partió a casa de la Matarashi porque era bien sabido por ella que el peli-plateado nunca revisaba su correo.

Se recostó en su cama sin siquiera acomodar las cosas que estaban ahí desde su ultima noche antes de su erróneo arresto ya arreglaría todo y no solo su habitación sino su vida…tendría un largo tiempo para ello.

**FIN **

**/xD ni yo misma creí que terminaría así jajajaja con Yugao prisionera de un crimen que no cometió, ¿Y que les pareció este punto de vista mío de ese personaje?, Normalmente me la incriminan de mujerzuela roba Kakashis en los fic KakaAnko pero para mi ella no es nada de eso yo creo que solo se siente sola y como di a entender aquí ella esta interesada en Kakashi porqué seguramente le recuerda a su pasado…ósea a Hayate tururururu xD pero en el fondo es buena gente que salve cuando tirar la toalla :P, Y quise comenzar con ella esta serié de drables de la que serán basados en la pareja KakaAnko pero con el punto de vista de sus amigos, por qué creo que nadie se lo esperaba xD antes de irme les diré otra cosa si gustan pueden decirme quien quieren que sea el siguiente personaje en este fic (Anko y Kakashi no valen) eso si que sea razonable no voy a ponerme a escribir de Tayuya diciendo su punto de vista de ellos xD en fin me despido paz/**

**Por cada review en esta historia estamos a un Yen más de Japón y amenazar a Kishi para poner KakaAnko ¡Vamos gente apoye esta noble causa! **


	2. Tsunade Senju

**Mis felicitaciones**

**Lamento mucho la demora gente, pero no sabía que poner en este capítulo y bueno…que sea lo que Burton quiera xD…y recuerden yo no soy ese mendigo mata ninjas de Kishimoto y no tengo una ganancia y propiedad por esto**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Tsunade Senju<strong> 

"_No te dejes ganar, La batalla apenas empieza, ¡Tú eras la princesa de Konoha por dios en tus genes esta salir siempre victoriosa!...No eso no es lo que te enseño el abuelo debes ser amable con el oponente…una plática, ¡Claro las pláticas siempre sirven para aligerar el ambiente!".  
><em>

-Y… ¿Me imagino que te enteraste no? Digo la noticia anda en la boca de todos-Hablo una rubia mujer de grandes proporciones a su acompañante.

Más por parte de su acompañante solo reinaba el silencio, típico de él siempre fue así de callado, Tsunade suspiro frustrada después de todo _él_ no había cambiado en nada.

-¡Vamos ya estamos viejos para seguir con la misma rutina sonríe, habla es más con tal de que me hables dejare que sea un comentario un tanto pervertido!-le sugirió ella.

-Tsunade ya basta con esto… ¿Y comentario pervertido por quien me tomas? Yo _no soy Jiraiya_ –hizo énfasis en eso último.

-¡Eso ya lo sé si fueras él te me habrías lanzado al primer baso de sake que te serví!-exclamo un tanto exasperada por la actitud de anti social de aquella persona.

_-"Aunque eso me dolió…debo concentrarme en el juego, ¡Sí, sí eso me hará olvidarlo todo…Jiraiya, ¡No, No Tsunade concentración, mantén la mente en el juego!"-_ Los pensamientos la distraían del objetivo y maldijo su suerte ese maldito cabrón _sí que sabía jugar._

Pero este era un juego de dos, Uno en el que ella ganaría y tenía _varias cartas_ en la mesa para eso…

-¿Sabes? Creo saber el por qué _la rechazabas_ cada 14 de febrero y porque la abandonaste… aunque creo que debiste serle honesto y no hacerle ilusiones a esa pobre chiquilla…-comento tan de repente la mujer.

Su acompañante solo arqueo una ceja sin entender y la miro por primera vez confundido, ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando esa mujer?

-Oh vamos no te hagas el que no entiende…primero le rechazas cada tarjeta de San Valentín que ella te daba y ahora esto de que nada de comentarios sucios, ¿Precisamente a mi persona? Tienes razón _Tú no eres como Jiraiya-_ reconoció- Y ahora entiendo porque la mayoría de tus_ favoritos_ son varones-recordó a todos sus subordinados.

Por parte de él solo reinaba el silencio pero este ya no era un incómodo como el anterior era de otra clase…

-Y aparte de todo con menores de edad…-Tsunade negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación -¿Sabes que _ella _heredo mucho de ti?, A veces los demás pensamos que son como padre e hija, ¿Cómo era que llamaban por ahí a eso?, ¿Incesto creo yo no?-recordó con una sonrisa maliciosa.-

Tsunade suspiro mientras cerraba la puerta de su oficina con una sonrisa melancólica en los labios, río con amargura para luego sentarse en aquella fina silla que había enfrente de su escritorio agradeció que ese día Shizune tuviera turno en el hospital y que la pequeña Ton-Ton se encontrara con ella, vertió un poco de sake en un vaso y se dedicó a escribir.

_**"Queridos Anko y Kakashi: ¡Mis felicitaciones por su compromiso!, No tengo mucho que decir ¡Digo yo me lo esperaba!, ustedes dos se complementan como el ying y el yang…¿¡Ah quien engaño con esa mierda!?, ¡JIRAIYA ME DIJO QUE LOS VIO MÁS DE UNA VEZ EN PLENA ACCIÓN EN VARIOS LUGARES!, Era obvio que tarde o temprano pasaría. Anko estoy muy orgullosa de ti esa pequeña fanática desquiciada por ese rarito de Orochimaru quedo atrás…Y qué bueno la verdad me aterraba, ¿Quién demonios consideraría sexy a ese paliducho asalta cunas? Escalofriante si me lo preguntas…En fin espero con hacia su boda solo asegúrense de decirle al servicio de bodas que me sirva todo el sake que quiera jajaja"**_

P.D: Era enserio lo del sake...

Atte: Tsunade Senju

Entregaría la carta tan pronto viera a Anko para ayudarla junto con las demás kunoichi a organizar los detalles de última hora que podrían faltar, ya una vez que termino estando se recostó en el sofá de su oficina y vio una foto de su antiguo equipo y pensó que debería invitar a Orochimaru a jugar shōgi más a menudo, era divertido pasar tiempo con él provocándole…_Y nada tenía que ver con resentimientos de épocas pasadas_, Después de todo su abuelo le enseño a olvidar y perdonar _entre otras "Cosas"…_

* * *

><p><strong>Waaaa lamento tardar años en actualizar esto pero me era algo difícil porque quería que fuera de risa pero sin recurrir a la borrachera de la hokage, además me vi obligada a dejar Fanficcion por un tiempo debido a una operación que me hicieron, donde por 1 año y medio cuando menos tenía que estar en cama sin moverme todo lo que pudiera…así que ahí me tienen recostada desde marzo del año pasado hasta ahora…Pero bueno daré mi mejor esfuerzo para actualizar pronto este y todos los demás fic, solo téngame paciencia :p, sin más me despido por ahora no sin antes recordarles el primer review elige el próximo personaje del que se tratara (recuerden tiene que ser de alguien que conozca a los prometidos y ellos no cuentan)<strong>

Dedicado a Pochi-san…espero que te haya gustado como Tsunade jodío a Orochimaru xDDD


End file.
